


Suspicion

by Lightningmcmeme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Ayachisa, F/F, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightningmcmeme/pseuds/Lightningmcmeme
Summary: Chisato and Aya had been dating in secret for a while now. Well they thought it was in secret but there was some suspicion from the other members of Pastel*palettes.





	Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not that good at writing but I love Ayachisa so I wrote this.
> 
> Please talk to me about Ayachisa my twitter is @aidarikyakos

Chisato and Aya had been dating in secret for a while now. Well they thought it was in secret but there was some suspicion from the other members of Pastel*palettes. 

*

It started simple with the two of them being more friendly and giggly around each other. The first person to notice was Hina, since she was curious she decided to ask Eve and Maya if they knew anything.  
“Hmm, Chisato and Aya have gotten really close lately it seems. I wonder why. Do you know anything?”

“Now that you mention it they really have been talking a lot more lately, but I don’t know anything. ” Maya replied.

“It’s good they’ve become closer! I don’t know why either though but it’s very bushido!” Eve smiled. 

“Oh I see, never mind then.” The turquoise haired girl answered.

* 

The blonde and the pinkette remained in the training room after Hina rushed to chase after Eve and Maya. Chisato walked over to her girlfriend and gently held her hand as she complimented.  
“Good work today Aya your singing was wonderful and you look beautiful.” 

Aya’s cheeks flushed red as she squeezed the smaller girl’s hand “hehe, thank you Chisato. You did amazing too, your bass playing always amazes me. Is it hard?”

“It was difficult at first but I’ve gotten used to it. It just takes practice, but it has its perks.” The blonde smirked as she laced their fingers together.

“What do you mean? What kind of perks?” The taller girl questioned.

“Hm, I’m pretty good with my fingers now I guess.” Chisato answered as she smiled sweetly.

“C-Chisato! Don’t say that it’s embarrassing!” The pinkette said and playfully hit the blonde on the arm.

“Ahaha, sorry I was just kidding.” Chisato replied as she laughed.

*******

A few days later Hina noticed Chisato and Aya had come to practice together. Not only that but the blonde was wearing a necklace that matched the one that Aya was wearing. She also realized that the two of the girls would look at each other during practice and smile.

Hina burst into the dressing room and announced to Maya and Eve “Ok something is going on with Chisato and Aya. They came to practice together, kept looking at each other during practice and smiling, and they even are wearing matching Necklaces. I’m gonna go talk to Aya.”

“Maybe they are best friends, you even said it yourself they are closer recently.”  
Maya replied as she opened a water bottle.

Hina walked back into the practice room where she found Chisato and Aya chatting happily. She waited until Chisato went to the dressing room then walked up to Aya. “Hey Aya, I was wondering where did you get that boppin necklace I like it! I noticed Chisato has one like it too!”

The pinkette grabbed the necklace on reflex and held the charm in her hand. She let go of the necklace so Hina could see it. “O-Oh I got it at the mall.”

“Ah! It’s so cute!” Hina said as she looked at it. It was a rose gold necklace with a heart charm.

“Thanks! This necklace is really special to me.” Aya replied as she rubbed her neck awkwardly.

******

Chisato and Aya were walking to the train station and chatting about random things when the pinkette said “I think Hina is Suspecting us of dating, I think she might know.” 

“Hm, what makes you say that?” The shorter girl questioned as she looked up to meet Aya’s eyes.

“She noticed we were wearing matching necklaces and I might have accidentally told her it was special to me.”

“Oh I see it’s ok Aya. We can tell Hina, Eve, and Maya if you want to I think we should but if your not ready, it’s ok to wait.” The blonde said as she squeezed Aya’s hand reassuringly.

“Thanks we can tell them soon. Do you want to go to the cafe?” Aya asked as she smiled sweetly.

“Sure!”

***

“Pet names?” Chisato questioned.

“Yeah! You know like honey or sugar, I want to try pet names!” Aya said excitedly as The blonde sipped her tea.

“I suppose we can s-sweetie” the smaller girl whispered as she blushed and held the taller girl’s hand under the table.

“Honey! I love you!” Aya whispered back as she smiled and leaned her head against the blonde for a moment.

*****  
A week later

 

Pastel*palettes was set to appear on a variety show in 20 minutes. All the girls were in the dressing room of the studio doing their final preparations when Aya looked up and said “Honey, do you have any lipgloss I can use?”

The room went silent and everyone stared at Aya until Hina broke the silence and questioned “wait what did you just say?”

Aya quickly realized her mistake when she saw Chisato blushing with her mouth agape in the corner of the room.

“I-I mean Chisato do you have any lipgloss I can use?”

“But you said Honey?” Eve replied.

“Agh! Fine! I called Chisato Honey ok?” Aya rambled as everyone turned to look at Chisato.

The blonde walked over to Aya gently grabbed her hand, cleared her throat and announced “U-um well I think now is as good of a time as any to tell you that me and Aya are dating. Isn’t that right Sweetie?” 

“Yes” Aya said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Aya had been scared to tell the other members because of possible rejection. Chisato knew this and looked at Aya and smiled, squeezed her hand reassuringly and mouthed ‘it’s ok’

“I knew it! I told you something was going on between them!” Hina shouted to Eve and Maya.

“Congratulations!” Maya said cheerfully.

“Ah! Congratulations! I pray for your happiness!” Eve squealed.

“E-eh? You’re not mad?” Aya questioned as tears ran down her face.

“No why would we be?” Hina asked.

“I told you everything would be ok Aya.” Chisato said as she wiped away Aya’s tears. 

 

“Yeah! We’re your friends we accept you no matter what!” Eve replied.

“You guys thank you! You’re the best friends ever!” 

The staff knocked on the door and shouted “were starting now.”

“Ok” all the girls called back. 

The girls rushed out of the dressing room except for Aya and Chisato. The blonde hugged Aya and craned her neck up to place a kiss on Aya’s lips.   
“I love you.”

“I love you too.” The pinkette smiled as they walked out to film the variety show.


End file.
